February 4, 2006
The 597th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on February 4, 2006. It was hosted by Steve Martin and the musical guest was Prince who performed "Fury" and "Beautiful, Loved & Blessed". Tamar joined Prince for both of his performances. Sketches *The Sabotage of Baldwin (Cold Opening) *A Teddy Bear Holding a Heart (Commercial) *Oprah (Show) *Don't Buy Stuff You Cannot Afford (Commercial) *Hamas Party *SNL Digital Short- Close Talkers *Quick Zoom Theater *Super Bowl National Anthem *Backstage *The Prince Show (Show) *State Of The Galaxy 2145 *SNL Digital Short- The Tangent *Surfers *Naturally Crafting (Show) Cast *The Sabotage Of Baldwin **Steve Martin **Alec Baldwin **Kelly Ripa **James Anderson as Jimmy **Will Forte **Bill Hader **Lorne Michaels **Andy Samberg **Kenan Thompson *Opening Monologue **Steve Martin **Maya Rudolph *A Teddy Bear Holding a Heart **Liz Cackowski as Woman **Will Forte as Man **Paula Pell as announcer(voice only) **Amy Poehler as Woman **Kristen Wiig as Woman *Oprah **Steve Martin as Stone Freeman **Maya Rudolph as Oprah Winfrey **Kristen Wiig as Audience Member(voice only) *Don't Buy Stuff You Cannot Afford **Steve Martin as Husband **Bill Hader as announcer(voice only) **Chris Parnell as Spokesperson **Amy Poehler as Wife *Hamas Party **Steve Martin **Fred Armisen as Member **Bill Hader as Member **Seth Meyers as Member *SNL Digital Short- Close Talkers **Steve Martin as Gary **Will Forte as Ben *Quick Zoom Theater **Steve Martin as Dr. Perkins **Fred Armisen as Mr. Billings Stevens **Chris Parnell as Host **Maya Rudolph as Veronica **Kenan Thompson as Doctor *Weekend Update **Tina Fey **Amy Poehler *Super Bowl National Anthem **Seth Meyers as Assistant **Amy Poehler as Assistant **Horatio Sanz as Aaron Neville **Jason Sudeikis as Dr. John **Kenan Thompson as Aretha Franklin **Kristen Wiig as Assistant *Backstage **Steve Martin **Alec Baldwin **Jimmy Fallon **Lorne Michaels **Chris Parnell *The Prince Show **Steve Martin as Dekonig Deparlier **Fred Armisen as Prince **Maya Rudolph as Beyonce Knowles **Kristen Wiig as Drew Barrymore *State Of The Galaxy 2145 **Rachel Dratch as Hillary Rodham Clinton **Will Forte as George W. Bush **Bill Hader as Vice President **Darrell Hammond as Chris Matthews **Steve Higgins as the announcer(voice only) **Seth Meyers as Brian Williams **Amy Poehler as Hillary Clinton **Horatio Sanz as Speaker *SNL Digital Short- The Tangent **Brian Williams **Conan O'Brien **Gideon Yago **Scarlett Johansson **Fred Armisen as Joel **Bill Hader as Executive **Chris Parnell as Jerry **Kristen Wiig as Liz *Surfers **Steve Martin as Ted **Fred Armisen as Colossus **Will Forte as Buttfish **Bill Hader as Wienerman **Seth Meyers as Slapshot **Andy Samberg as Brody **Jason Sudeikis as Dragon **Kristen Wiig as Surfer *Naturally Crafting **Steve Martin as Jack Patrick **Rachel Dratch as Midge Hartsinger Trivia *Maya Rudolph returns with this episode. *Finesse Mitchell does not appear until the goodnights. *Alec Baldwin made a guest appearance during the Backstage sketch and made a filmed appearance in The Sabotage Of Baldwin sketch *Kelly Ripa made a filmed appearance in The Sabotage Of Baldwin sketch *Brian Williams, Conan O'Brien, Gideon Yago and Scarlett Johansson all make filmed appearances in the SNL Digital Short The Tangent. *Former SNL cast member Jimmy Fallon made a guest appearance during the Backstage Sketch. *Tamar joined Prince for both of his performances. *This is the first episode to have two SNL Digital Shorts. *This is the 6th appearance of The Prince Show. Category:Season 31 Category:Episodes